


This Christmas

by gleefanatic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/gleefanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot that has been on my mind for the past few days. I know Sebastian wasn't in season two, but we're going to pretend that he was for the sake of this and that he and Rachel have met on previous occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

She couldn't believe it. How could Finn just leave her there? Even if he was angry with her he should have realized that he was her ride to this god forsaken place.

Standing on the side of the road outside the tree farm, Rachel tugged her coat tighter around her body and shivered. Of course, her dads were out of town, not that that really mattered. Her phone was dead anyway and so she had no hope of getting out of here any time soon. Snow had started to fall and Rachel cursed herself for her normal dress and it's lack of substantial layers. She had no idea what to do because the man that operated the booth wouldn't let her use his phone either. Having no choice but to start walking Rachel bit back her tears knowing that she had to focus.

She likely hadn't even gotten half a mile with the way the wind was whipping and slowing her progress. She's stopped where there was a fallen log on the side of the road and sat down shivering. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there before there were headlights and voices and suddenly her surroundings were warm.

* * *

Sebastian had gone home to see his family and they were going to pick up some dinner before heading home. It was on the trip back that his mother spotted her along the side of the road and yelled for his father to stop the car. When they did, it only took him a second to recognize the petite brunette and to jump out, lifting her into his arms and carrying her into the car's warmth.

She was freezing, that was obvious from the moment he touched her. She was also mostly unresponsive as he tried to talk to her and ask her what had happened. Quickly he examined her fingers and toes and thankfully they didn't appear to be frostbitten. So the Smythe's headed back home and after his mother quickly changed her, Sebastian helped get her settled into bed, electric blanket hopefully helping to warm her and get her to wake up.

* * *

After about an hour, Rachel opened her eyes and looked up to see Sebastian sitting at the foot of the bed. "Well, it's about time you woke up princess." He teased though she could see that he really was concerned about her. "What the hell were you thinking walking on the side of the road at night?" He added as he moved to hand her the glass of water that was beside the bed.

"Finn left me." She whispered. "He broke up with me and just left me there." Her heart still hurt over the rejection though that was to be expected only a few hours later. Sebastian sent her a look to continue since that clearly didn't explain enough. "My phone was dead and no one at the tree farm would let me use theirs. Additionally my dads aren't home anyway so I wouldn't have known who to call in the first place." That got him to make a face of recognition.

"Well I'm pretty sure that mother is going to make you stay here for as long as your father's aren't home so come on, get up, and we'll go down to get you some food." He declared giving her a look that meant that he wouldn't take 'no' as an option.

* * *

Over the next 48 hours, Rachel got to know Sebastian pretty well. He was definitely different than she had thought he was. Of course, he was still snarky and sarcastic, but he was also very sweet and definitely not completely gay. Well, she didn't think he was anyway. Not with the way he was looking at her. It was nice, feeling like she was wanted and here, in this extravagant house it was easy to forget about Finn. So when it was time to go home, Rachel was kind of sad. She'd spent time singing with Sebastian and working with his mother in the kitchen; she'd talked with his dad about politics and theater and overall she really couldn't complain.

They'd exchanged phone numbers and over the course of the next few weeks Rachel found herself constantly talking to Sebastian. He made her laugh, made her feel more alive and like herself than she thought was possible.

So when her dads went out of town next, she invited Sebastian to spend the weekend with her away from Dalton. Part of her hadn't expected him to agree so when he showed up, bag slung over his shoulder, and uniform nowhere in sight she smiled and let him in.

The first night they binge watched lame tv and ate food that was definitely not good for them but Rachel couldn't find herself caring. They'd parted ways when they got tired and he moved to the guest room to sleep.

It was day two, Saturday, which seemed to change their entire relationship. When Sebastian came down the next morning it was sans shirt and Rachel couldn't help but stare. She hadn't seen him that way since they met, but she certainly couldn't complain about his body and the image it provided.

They ate breakfast and were on the couch trying to decide what to do. Her feet were in his lap and she was resting back against the arm just laughing and smiling. A subtle shift of her foot had him groaning and Rachel's eyes went wide. "Shit, I'm sorry." She exclaimed, hoping that she hadn't completely screwed things up. Thankfully, Sebastian's only reaction was to tickle her and soon they were on the ground, her shirt pushed up from her squirming and revealing her breasts.

When he realized everything suddenly felt different and before she could cover up or speak, his mouth was on hers and his hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. "Fuck Rachel." He breathed out against her mouth when he pulled back. "You have no idea how badly I want you, do you?" By the sound of surprise, she made it was clear she didn't and he pulled back running his fingers through his hair.

"I've never claimed to be strictly gay but before you, I'd never met a girl that I was actually attracted to." One of his hands was resting on her hip as he kneeled above her and Rachel found herself struggling with arousal like she'd never felt before. In that moment, words didn't need to be spoken and with one outstretched hand, Rachel was suddenly in his arms as he carried her up the stairs to her room.

Rachel had never done this before, had never found herself wanting to do this and she stared up at him as her head hit the pillow. Without saying a word, he seemed to know exactly what she was feeling and he murmured 'I know' before cupping her cheek and kissing her gently. "If you'll let me I'll make it good for you." He whispered all arrogant pretenses aside. Nodding she felt his hands move to take her clothes off and she just ran her hands over his chest and back, needing to continue touching him to know that it was all going to be okay. This was not a side of Sebastian that most people got to see and Rachel felt honored to be let inside, past all of his walls.

When both their clothes were gone, she found herself getting nervous and before she could freak out he was singing softly into her ear as his fingers moved between her legs and then inside of her to gently stretch her. "Trust me." He whispered. "I do." She replied and they just continued to stare at each other until he felt like she was ready and carefully settled her legs around his hips so that he could slide inside of her.

She wouldn't lie and say it didn't hurt but the overwhelming majority of her was just focused on him and how safe he had her feeling. Despite being younger than her exes, she had no doubt that he knew what he was doing and would make this the best situation possible for her. That at the end of all of this, their bond would be stronger, even if they never spoke of it to anyone else. She didn't need to be dating him, or be in love with him to know that it was right, all she needed was his arms and touch, and the way he looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world right now.

There was nothing rough in his movements and Rachel found herself moaning after just a few minutes at the way it all felt. He was gentle yet firm and her body reacted to him in the way that she knew it was supposed to. Slowly the pit of her stomach grew tense and she continued to cry out loudly as a rush of pleasure and emotions crashed over her. With a grunt, Sebastian pulled out of her and she heard him groan as his own release hit and splashed over her thigh and his stomach. Considering he wasn't wearing a condom that was probably a good thing even if she was on the pill.

Not caring about the mess she reached to tug him up to cuddle with her, wanting to make sure that he knew that she could never regret that. Despite all odds, he was her best friend and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. Whether they ended up together or not, he'd always have a piece of her just like the one he had given her by letting her have access to his heart.


End file.
